Change Me Back
by LaGleekFreak
Summary: Being in The Cheerios has changed Kurt but he doesn't realise until his Math tutor Blaine speaks up.


"I'll meet you at your locker after school?" Blaine questioned holding his textbook close to his chest like it was some kind of treasure. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed before walking away from the boy. Blaine stood there wondering what he ever did to Kurt to make him looked down on him so much. Probably something to do with his reputation, was the conclusion Blaine came to before turning and making his way to French class.

When the final bell rang Blaine walked with his head down to wait at Kurt's locker as arranged. Kurt strode through all of the other students and put in his locker code, all without talking to Blaine. Once he'd finished and had put all of things into a WMHS sports bag he started to walk away from Blaine, expecting him to follow. He kept his head held down as he followed Kurt out of the school. Once Kurt's dad had found out he had a tutor he made sure that on the days Blaine came over to help him, Kurt picked him up in the morning and took him home after his extra learning.

Blaine waited beside the passenger door while Kurt involved himself in a conversation with Santana. He tried blocking out her harsh words while Kurt smiled and nodded with her before embracing in a hug. Kurt turned to unlock his car doors and climbed in. He started the engine before Blaine had gotten his last foot in the car and as soon as he pulled the door shut Kurt pulled out and drove home.

"What was Santana saying about me?" He hadn't managed to block out parts of sentences and he was wondering why she could go around and slag him off when she didn't know him at all.

"That's none of your business." Kurt said keeping his eyes on the road. His voice was sharp and cold.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Blaine looked out of the window. Although he had been going to Kurt's twice a week for a month the road was still unfamiliar.

"Yeah, you're a nerd. You follow me around like a lost soul. You're bringing down my popularity. You sit by yourself all the time. You don't even have one friend. You piss me off when you keep asking me questions." Kurt's grip tightened on the steering wheel. Blaine didn't say anything, a tear rolled off his cheek and he violently wiped it away. After a few minutes Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

"Why am I still tutoring you then? If that's what you think of me?"

"Because I need to pass math so I don't get kicked off the cheerios." Kurt said although it was that simple. "So we only have to do this for another couple of months then your single little but will be out of my hair."

"You single too." Blaine pointed out, choosing to ignore his previous comments.

"Yes but I have friends. And there is someone in my life. A boy who goes to Dalton Academy. I would suggest you go there, maybe you'll find somebody. I heard theres a new kid. He reads all the time. He'd be exactly your type."

"You don't know the first thing about me. You can't pretend to read me, to know my life story because you think you're better than me. You don't know what my type is. I never thought you were like this Kurt, I thought you of all people would respect me. But I don't really know why. I must've thought you just looked like one of those people who just gets along with everyone and doesn't care about how popular they are." Blaine snapped before taking a deep breath to steady himself. They were a few minutes away from Kurt's house when he spoke again. "I transferred here from Dalton, Kurt. I had a best friend there, his name was Kyle and he was gay. His life was misery and he killed himself, in a Janiotors closet at school. I couldn't stand to be there anymore, I left all of my friends behind to escape the sadness. I thought here I would make new friends but I was in for a shock. Everybody thinks I'm a nerd. I'm not, I'm just smart. I'm really a geek. I've had a tough life. My dad constantly throws me out of my home whenever he feels like he doesn't want to deal with my sexuality. So that lands me here. Using my smartness to try to make friends. And you know what makes it hard for me, Kurt? People like you and Santana who talk behind my back assuming you know me when you don't. Nobody does!" His head fell into his hands, relief swept through him as he spilt everything that was on his chest. "Take me home please. I don't want to do this today. I'll help you tomorrow." He mumbled. Kurt had slowed down as he listened to Blaine, a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. Blaine was right. This wasn't him. Kurt had never cared about his popularity before he joined The Cheerios and the bullying stopped.

"I'm sorry Blaine." He almost whispered.

"What?" Blaine looked up at him, his eyes puffy and red.

"I'm sorry for being cruel, I'm sorry for judging you. Seriously I'm not kind of person. It was wrong of me to treat you the way I did. You know, I've never really felt this guilty. Please try to forgive me. We could become friends. Just come inside and we'll talk." Kurt felt somewhere inside of his that he was asking for too much but it was worth a shot.

"Ok." Blaine only realised that they were parked in Kurt's driveway when he asked him in.

Inside the two boys usually went into the living area to do the work but today they were planning on talking so Kurt lead him up to his bedroom. He offered Blaine the desk chair while Kurt started putting his things away.

"I never knew you went to Dalton." Kurt said putting his iPod into its dock.

"You never knew anything about me."

"True. I never saw you though. At Dalton."

"How long have you been visting?" Blaine asked fiddling with his thumbs.

"About three months."

"I left 5 months ago. Kyle's death kinda had a big impact on me."

"I am truly sorry Blaine. I know what its like to lose someone really close to you."

"Who did you lose?" He wasn't sure if by asking this he was overstepping a line but apparently not. Kurt walked over and took a photo frame out of his draw.

"My mother died when I was 8."

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"No, don't apologize. I'm trying to even us out. Blaine if I may?" He opened his arms. Blaine raised one of his very triangular eyebrows which caused Kurt giggle. "I was going to break the tension, but your eyebrow just did that for me." He smiled sweetly. Number one mission, make things alright with Blaine.

"Oh well. A hug for all times sake." Blaine replied. It was short enough to not be awkward but long enough to show Kurt put true emotion towards it.

"We should study. I really don't understand Algebra."

"Ok. Can I just thank you Kurt, I know you don't want me too, but this is the person I imagined you to be. Thankyou for showing me that side to you. Thankyou for making things right Kurt."

"Everybody needs a friends. Sorry I didn't realise all of this sooner."

"Truce. Lets just start again."

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled.

"Wait what about Santana and everybody else who hates me." Blaine said looking away from Kurt nervously.

"Well they will have to deal with our new found friendship won't they? Anyway, Santana has plenty of friends."

"Are you sure she wont, like, attack me?"

"One thing I was always certain about with you, you're such a cute geek." Kurt smiled taking out his math workbook. This was him, honest, kind, adorable, romantic and friendly. The cheerios had changed him, now Blaine, his math tutor, was changing him back. Kurt was thankful.


End file.
